


Deserved

by asgardianstarfish (vyxythepixie)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BDSM Scene, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Hypnotism, M/M, Multi, Not As Bad As It Seems, Orgy, Plot Twists, Porn With Very Little Plot, Rape Fantasy, Smut, Thorki - Freeform, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 17:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15101156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vyxythepixie/pseuds/asgardianstarfish
Summary: The Avengers pay a visit to Loki on the night of his capture and they only have one thing on their minds. But who is really in control?





	Deserved

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a terrible person. No, it's fine. Okay, so, I love Loki and I only ever see him as a bottom in one ship, so believe me when I say I would never subject him to such awfulness without good reason. I wanted to write something vulgar and cheap and filthy with a few twists along the way. YOLO.

“Is he in there?”

“Yep. Padded room, chains, muzzle. Nice touch by Thor, I thought.” Shadowed by the shuffling figures of his fellow Avengers, minus the god of thunder, Tony squinted at the panel on the cell door. He was drunk, they all were, and he was trying to remember the combination.

“Guys,” Bruce murmured. “I – I dunno, should we really be doing this? It – it seems kinda, I dunno-.”

“Wrong?” Clint piped up. “Listen, next time you get a god burrowing into your brain and taking you for a ride, then I’ll talk morality. You got that door open yet?”

“It’s comin’.”

“Technically, we’ve all -,” Bruce tried.

“That’s different,” Natasha cut in. “We all agreed to this. We’re just after a little fun. Even Steve’s up for it, aren’t you, Cap?”

Arms folded, expression grim, Steve Rogers stared at the cell door they were about to compromise. “We don’t stand for terrorists and there shouldn’t be loopholes for aliens. We may have to bow down and let Thor take him home, but that doesn’t mean he should get away with what he did here. He needs a lesson. He played with us; I say we play a little with him.”

Natasha patted Bruce’s cheek and smiled. “C’mon. No one’s gonna mind. I bet he’ll enjoy it.”

Bruce nodded slowly, an uncharacteristic smirk on his lips. “Yeah, I think you might be right.”

“Aha! Ding goes the popcorn, we’re in!”

 

\---

 

Loki looked up from where he sat against the cell wall, glowering at the humans as they crept in. He had heard them muttering and giggling along the corridor, drunken fools that they were, and he had no intention of entertaining whatever game they had planned out for him. There was something of the hyena in the way they prowled through, sealing the door behind them, and that was when he noticed it. The gleam of blue in their eyes, _the influence of the sceptre._ Even Stark despite the gleam of the arc reactor in his chest seemed to have succumbed. But who was controlling them? Was this a punishment from the Other? Thanos himself?

Unable to voice his complaints through the muzzle, he settled for a loud warning growl.

“Settle down there, tiger,” Stark chuckled. “We’re not here to kill you.”

“Much as some of us would like to,” said Barton.

“As a matter of fact,” Romanoff purred, slinking close, “we’re here to give you a send-off before your trip to Asgard.”

The god’s attention flitted between them, disconcerted. He caught sight of Banner and flinched.

“Oh, don’t worry,” Banner assured, not very reassuringly, “the big guy’s not gonna be a part of this. I think I’ll just watch. Better not get him… overexcited, which he will, if you don’t behave.”

“Hold him down,” said Rogers.

Romanoff and Barton snatched a leg each and yanked Loki across the floor. At once, he tugged his feet back and kicked the presumptuous agents away. They hit the wall, both winded, but not too damaged. Loki had not used his full strength.

“Whoah, whoah, okay, okay,” Stark cried. His hands lifted, encasing themselves with his Iron Man gauntlets. “Still packs a wallop. Watch out. Cap, you and me.” He burst forward and clamped a hand to Loki’s right leg, Rogers rushing to pin the left. The god struggled, writhing on the floor. It was unclear whether he was still exhausted from the beating Hulk had given him earlier that day or whether this was an act, preparing to exact retribution any moment.

Then Romanoff was back, sliding fast on her knees between Loki’s spread legs. Barton dashed around behind Loki’s head and brought out a thick length of wire. The god’s eyes widened, fearful of being garrotted but then the wire was looped through his chains and he found his arms brought up behind his head, completely spread before them now. The Black Widow’s hand ran up the leathers of his thigh and slid beneath the long coat of armour, cupping the bulge she found.

“What’s the matter, Loki? I thought you wanted us kneeling before you?” She grinned. “You cried out for attention and now you have it. You know we need to punish you for what you’ve done, but we’ll be gentle, won’t we boys?”

Loki snarled, though it was hampered by the fact his treacherous cock swelled beneath Romanoff’s palm.

“How do we get this pantomime outfit off?” Stark wondered.

“Can’t get the coat,” Barton assessed. “We’d have to take off the cuffs.”

“Not happening. We’d be dead in seconds.”

It couldn’t be seen save in his eyes, but Loki grinned at that.

 “Then we’ll settle for what we can get.” Romanoff traced her hand beneath the god’s coat and found a fastening for his leggings. She yanked it open and met his gaze with another smirk. “Take off his boots.”

Loki jerked in their grasp, unable to stop his black boots and greaves being tugged free, still held down by Stark’s gauntlet and Rogers’ strength. His eyes widened with shock when his lower garments were dragged over his hips but he soon recovered, settling back into a glare. It would be worse if they thought they had managed to humiliate him.

The room filled with gasps and “ohhh”s when he was exposed. It was better than laughter. Evidently they weren’t unimpressed. Stark even swore.

“Who knew Snape was packing that? Nat doesn’t get to speak, she had her hand there.”

Barton chuckled, still keeping Loki’s arms in check. “You know, I thought he’d fight more. I know a little bit about how he thinks and I can’t say he’s a fan of being at anyone’s mercy.”

“I think he’s afraid of what I might do if he doesn’t let us have what we want,” said Banner.

Loki narrowed his eyes at the sinister observer. It was the most defiant he chose to be. True enough, he did not relish the thought of a mind-controlled Hulk enacting whatever it was the Avengers were about to do with him. Banner made a nasty smile and sat down with his back to the wall, making himself comfortable.

“So who’s doing what?” Stark asked impatiently. “Cap, you wanna lead on this? Soldier on out the orders?”

Rogers nodded. “Options could be limited. Depends. Dr Banner, you think he’ll cooperate if we change up who holds him?”

Banner stared at Loki, clenching his fists for good measure. “I say let Nat get started. Then we’ll see if he’s more compliant.”

 “All right, Agent, you’re up.”

Romanoff licked her lips, catching Loki’s eye as she reached to wrap her fingers around his length. He snarled and kicked, not hard enough to throw off his captors. It was more out of principle. Her hand began to stroke him up and down. Loki inhaled sharply through his nose, eyes wide.  He twitched in her grasp.

“Oh, he likes it,” she gloated. “See, we’re not so bad,” she purred to him. “All those awful things you said you’d do to us, what you’d do to Agent Barton, have him do to me, you need to pay for it, Loki, but we’re gonna be so much nicer.” On she worked, making him harder still. She looked to her left. “Stark, I think you should give me a  _hand_.” Romanoff tapped one of Stark’s gauntlets and beckoned. She climbed to one side of Loki, still stroking him, indicating for Stark to take up her previous position. “Come on, this’ll be fun.”

Stark arched an eyebrow. Keeping one gauntlet firmly on the limb he was holding down, he crouched between Loki’s legs, unable to keep his eyes off the vulgar view. “What’re you up to?”

“You’ll see.” Romanoff brought his index finger to her lips and sucked down on the red metal. Drawing off, she looked at Stark pointedly. “Think you’re up to it?”

“I am  _shocked_.” A grin spread across Stark’s face. “Question is, is our guest up to it?”

Loki gave him a murderous stare, only encouraging his plight.

“Get ‘em real wet, Nat. Don’t wanna make him too uncomfortable.”

The Black Widow hummed with glee and took Stark’s gauntleted finger into her mouth again, coating it with spit. She did the same to the middle finger and then let him go, returning her focus to the hand she had wrapped around the god.

Loki watched with a horrified fascination as Stark’s hand dipped out of sight and he felt wet metal brush close to his entrance.

“What did I tell ya, Satan’s Soldier? There’s no version of this where you come out  _on top_.” Stark pushed his finger in. “Who’d’ve thought it? Today I went up into the heavens, now I’m touching God.”

Loki made a low grunting sound into the muzzle and squirmed.

“Here, let me help,” said Romanoff. To the god’s surprise she ducked down and took his length into her mouth.

The sensation coupled with that of the machinery plunged into him made Loki groan. The Avengers snickered and made appreciative sounds. What they were witnessing ignited the arousal in the room, spurring the impatience of those not directly involved.

Barton acted first. He tugged Loki’s chains down and drew an arrow from his quiver. He jammed it through one of the links, driving it into the padded floor to secure Loki’s arms in place, leaving Barton free to do as he pleased. This turned out to be kneeling upon Loki’s shoulder while he slipped his hand inside his slacks. The god squinted as he watched Barton expose himself and begin to stroke his cock, appalled that were anything to drip it would undoubtedly splash upon his face. At the far end of the room, Banner had started to palm himself, watching Romanoff work.

“Cap, you want in on any action?” Stark asked with a grin, wrinkling his nose in both disgust and excitement as he continued to piston his finger into Loki.

“You made me leader,” said Rogers. “That means I get the prize.” If it weren’t for the clear gleam of eldritch blue in the team’s eyes, those words alone would have betrayed the compromise. Captain America would never have uttered it as a threat let alone acted upon it.

A snarl of protest began in Loki’s throat but it was choked off as Stark added a second finger. He jolted, eyes wide, a higher pitched sound escaping him.

“Oh, I think I got something there!”

“Mmh-!” Romanoff pushed her hair back and stopped her sucking. “You did. I tasted it. Our bad god got harder and leaked and he couldn’t help it, could you? Now who’s the mewling quim?”

Loki attempted a roar and jerked his arms, almost snapping the arrow with the chain, his fingers clawing with the desire to tear out her throat. Perhaps it was the threat of the Hulk or his sheer exhaustion that prevented him from tugging free or dislodging Barton’s knee.

Romanoff stared at him for a moment then. After a beat she had decided. “I’m taking him.” Before anyone could pass comment, she hopped up, unbuckled her belt, unzipped her catsuit and shed it along with her underwear. Loki was powerless to hide his lust when she climbed over him, fully naked, already wet with the anticipation of it all. He groaned in time with her sigh as she sank down upon his cock, one hand steadying herself on his hip bone, her other bringing her fingers to trace circles over her clit while she slowly rode him.

“Oh, fffuck,” she said with guttural indulgence. “He’s so  _big_.”

“Now, now, Agent,” Stark snorted. “We’re not here to stroke his ego.”

“I’m - mmh- not. He’s mine to be used. But, ngh, you guys are missing out.” She bit her lip and met Barton’s gaze as she levered herself up and down on repeat, purposely avoiding looking at Loki.

Barton picked up the pace of his own ministrations. “You like that?” he sneered at the god beneath him. “You took control of my mind and my body. We might not be able to get into that head of yours, but we can do the second.”

Romanoff gave a loud moan, fucking herself harder on Loki’s shaft, chasing her pleasure. It was enough to snap the patience of their leader.

“Stark, move aside and keep hold of him,” Rogers ordered. “He wanted me on my knees, well, that’s what he’s about to get, but he’ll be even lower. I think he’s ready enough.”

“Aye, aye, Cap’n.” Stark withdrew his fingers from inside Loki and returned to his previous position, keeping the god’s leg secured.

“Natasha, that’s enough.”

Romanoff paused and pouted over her shoulder at Rogers. “I’m almost there.”

“All right, make it quick and don’t let him get near.” Rogers knelt between Loki’s legs, one hand hooking under the one he had been holding. The fierceness of the soldier’s grip told Loki more than he wanted to know about what was in store but it was hard to focus on that when the goddess of an assassin was ramming herself onto him, rubbing at herself in a fervour, her breasts jiggling, eyes closed and mouth open. _Gods_ , if only he could have had her in that glass cell, pounding her against the wall to get such sounds.

“Yes, that’s it, almost, aaahhh-!”

There was a tremendous _bang_ as the door flew off its bracket, crumpled in the middle. It slammed into the far wall under the impact of a familiar hammer which rebounded fast into the hand of the man wielding it.

 _I’m saved_ , Loki thought. _Thor will stop this madness._

The other Avengers turned, all frozen in their debauched acts, Romanoff’s orgasm left wanting. Thor strode in, his expression grim, Mjolnir clutched in hand. Loki looked to him expectantly, but something wasn’t right. Several things, in fact.

The most noticeable wrong was that Thor only had one eye. He wore a black eyepatch where the other should have been. Then there was his hair. Rather than the flowing blonde mane, it was short and roughly cut. His clothes were black leather, setting off the muscles of his arms far more than his usual, honestly rather absurd, armour. His eyes should always have been blue, but the blue Loki could see in that one eye was the same as the other Avengers. Loki shook his head slowly, confused, filled with a dread that reality was unravelling.

“You shall not have him,” Thor boomed, pointing Mjolnir at the others.

Relief fluttered in Loki’s chest.

“I alone should have that honour,” the thunder god added.

The room laughed. All except Loki, who stared at his brother, stupefied.

“Thor, you sick, sick man,” Barton guffawed.

Rogers shrugged and moved back to where he was. “Be my guest.”

“Cap, you’re ok with this?” Stark asked, surprised.

“They’re aliens. Not our problem. Plus, our master wants me to be fine with this, so I am.”

Thor stalked over, looming over his helpless brother. He rested a hand upon Romanoff’s shoulder. “Natasha, get off him.”

“But I’m so close,” she moaned.

With a sigh that spoke of a suffering patience with mortals, Thor knelt behind her, setting Mjolnir heavily to one side of Loki. He slid a hand over Romanoff’s thigh, dipping one finger into the wetness she had been nurturing. All it took was one tiny spark from Thor’s fingertip. Romanoff cried out and came. Giving her no time to recover, Thor lifted her off his brother’s cock and set her on the floor beside him. “You can touch him again with your hands when you see fit. The rest of you can stay as you are. Do as you will with what you have. Captain Rogers, since I have claimed what you intended, you shall have my hand.”

As Thor knelt up close, Loki’s wide eyes never left him. “As for you, brother, what a sorry thing you have become. Oh no, poor Loki, sprawled out before the Avengers, ready to be fucked after such a wretched failure. But this isn’t you, is it? You would never let this happen. Even without his magic, Loki would have broken the bones of any mortal who dared attempt such monstrous things to him. Those chains would have snapped that arrow and found their way to any one of their necks, but you just lie there. You like to wallow in your pain and misery, such a flair for the dramatic, but you are no true masochist, Loki.” Thor wrapped his great hands beneath Loki’s thighs and lifted them. “The truth is you want this. This is all in your filthy little mind and you want this to happen. Your own brother, not by blood, but it makes no difference, you wanted his attention, wanted him to keep on chasing you to prove his love, so that it would all lead to this, this moment, when he finally has you and he can fuck you like you so desperately want.”

Loki bellowed into the muzzle, furious and flushed. The room was quiet now, all save the crude slightly wet sounds of Barton and Banner still touching themselves.

“What was that?” Thor chuckled. “I think you have a little something there.” He tapped his own lips mockingly. “You see, brother,” he went on as he unlaced his breeches and palmed a cock the envy of every other male in the room, “the reason you don’t get a voice here is that you’re not the one telling the story. I am. You lie far, far away on a ship in distant space, all tangled in the sheets and limbs of your brother who’s indulging your twisted little fantasies, and you’re not going to complain. Because if you do, there will be none of this, none of my thick cock plunging inside you, no more hot whispers in the night, none of that sweet release.” Thor looked down and grinned at the sight of Loki’s rigid length twitching. “My disgusting little Loki.”

Loki snarled and wriggled, but he pressed closer to Thor despite this. The watching Avengers groaned. Romanoff’s trembling hand reached for Loki’s cock. Barton’s shaft was beading where it hovered above the god. Stark had begun grinding himself against the leg he held. Rogers, no longer needing to hold Loki’s other leg, shuffled closer and drew out his own length from his tight suit.

Thor gave a wicked smirk, glancing from Loki to Rogers. He reached out and clasped a hand around the presented cock. “The righteousness surging, was it you said? How does this feel?” he asked Loki. “We corrupt each other and now I’m doing it to dear, purest Steve Rogers. What heathen gods are we?” He ran his palm up and down Rogers’ shaft, causing the man to moan, and then turned his attention back to Loki, letting the hand work unobserved. “I’m going to fuck you now, brother, and just when you find yourself on the brink, I will tell you a secret.”

Hand grasping the meat of Loki’s buttock, Thor hefted him up and pressed his tip to the entrance made wide and wet by Stark’s gauntlet. With a grunt, he thrust inside. Loki gave a muffled keen. Thor only gave him a second to accustom before he pulled back and drove in again, taking up an almost brutal rhythm. The sounds from Loki became continuous, screams and moans of what could only be hysterical pleasure. Where his wrists tugged, the arrow bent, as he tried to press himself at a more perfect angle to greet Thor’s thrusts.

No longer able to frot against Loki’s leg now that it wrapped about Thor, Stark crawled up beside Romanoff, touching himself while he watched her lazily stroking Loki. Romanoff in turn looked between Barton and Banner with a grin.

Tears began to streak from Loki’s eyes, overwhelmed with sensations. There was a grunt from Barton and a gasp and quite suddenly he spent across Loki’s face. There was another resultant chorus of ‘ohhh’s. Banner moaned and fell quiet himself. Thor gave a hearty laugh and cast his sight upon Rogers who was panting where he knelt.

A flicker of impatience crossed Thor’s face then. He sent an electric jolt into Rogers’ loins and pushed the man away as he climaxed helplessly. Now he could focus fully on Loki. Thor grasped Loki’s hips and rutted into him faster, jaw clenched, watching until the moment his brother’s stifled sounds began to tail off and he grew tense.

“The secret, brother,” Thor huffed out. “The man behind all of this, who controlled us all, bid us burst in to violate you, made me take you for myself…”

Loki started to wail.

“It was _you_ ,” Thor growled.

Around them the cell gleamed with gold-green light, the room and the Avengers save Thor shimmered and their illusions vanished. Beneath it all were the tussling brothers, ready to climax. The thunder god ripped the muzzle free from Loki’s mouth as he gave a glorious, beautiful yell. Thor moaned low in the wake of the hot spurts that jetted from Loki’s shaft, his own end arriving with only a few more thrusts.

When Thor had pulled out and fallen to rest alongside him, the god of mischief allowed himself to be gathered in close, watching his brother with tired and grateful eyes. It had been a whim, a fantasy he had spun out the more he had thought on it. Thor could always bring out the depravity in him, if only because he so desired to use it on him. Loki knew his brother would never tell his Avenger friends about this, nor would he say anything about the other scenes he had planned, ones where he could get a most vile revenge on them. Perhaps those were best done alone.

“Thank you, brother,” he murmured breathlessly into Thor’s cheek.

“Whatever keeps you out of trouble.” Thor rested a tender hand against Loki’s neck. “You are most welcome. I was not too rough?”

Loki grinned, and settled down to enjoy the watercolour buzz of their shared ecstasy. “It was only what I deserved.” 


End file.
